Niccolo Machiavelli
Personality - The first time we meet Niccolò Machiavelli is in The Magician. In this book he's shown as an equally powerful magician to Dr. John Dee. However, he is often referred to as being 'the most dangerous man in Europe and even Nicholas Flamel says him to be infinitely more of a threat than Dr. John Dee is, because of the fact that he is a master manipulator and can control his emotions easily. - Macchiavelli often says that knowledge is power. Therefore the man keeps lots of information about every living Elder, Next Generation and Immortal to use against them or to locate a helping hand when needed, because the man also realizes that it remains impossible to something discretely without the use of the required support. - Even though he is said to loathe Nicholas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle, we learn he has great respect for them, especially because of the fact that they escaped Dee more times than he can count. This often amuses him. Next to the respect he has, he is also said to be extremely afraid of Perenelle, because he once fought her and lost. - He appears to be more human than Dee, having once remarked that the price of his immortality was 'my service, but never my soul', when referring to differences between him and Dee. Powers - In The Magician we learn that the man has a grey or dirty white aura and his odor is musky/snake-like. It is said to greatly resemble his personality; being extremely dangerous and manipulative. - In The Sorceress it is said that one of the first things he mastered was the creation and manipulation of a Tulpa, a creature formed from anything malleable and animated by his imagination. This marks him as being a very powerful magician, considering the fact that even Scathach is impressed by this. - Even though he lost the fight with Perenelle, he managed to survive and escape because their battle caused Mt. Etna to erupt. Otherwise, he has no doubt Perenelle would have killed him. Allies *Dagon: Dagon has been a loyal servant to Machivelli for centuries, "close to four hundred years." He nursed Dagon back to health once and Dagon has given him his services in payment. He regards Dagon as a friend, but it is now thought that Dagon has been killed by Scathach. *Dr. John Dee: Machiavelli always despised him for his reckless methods and his lack of humanity. However, Machiavelli formed an alliance with the Magician as he thought a powerful ally could help in the future. *Aten: Otherwise known as Akhenaten, Aten is a Dark Elder who made Machivelli immortal sometime in the 1520s, as his reported death was in 1527. They rarely speak, as Aten's communication in The Magician was the first tiem in over a century. Enemies *Nicholas Flamel: Machiavelli was forced to become Flamel's enemy purely becuase they are on opposing sides.It is once remarked that it is suprising that Niccolo is on the side of the Dark Elders. Machiavelli respects Nicholas Flamel greatly. *Perenelle Flamel: Macchiavelli fears Perenelle, as she has defeated him in battle before with relative ease. Even though he lost the fight with Perenelle, he managed to survive and escape because their battle caused Mt. Etna to erupt. Otherwise, he has no doubt Perenelle would have killed him.Despite his fear, he also admires her as much as her husband. *Scathach: It is unknown when the enmity between them started, but they have been enemies for quite some time. It is said that they have met about 6 times, most recently in Stalingrad in 1942. Machiavelli respects her for her incredible skills. Category:Immortals Category:Charcters Category:Villains Category:Sorcerers